Hunting Valentine
by clarissafray
Summary: Jace and Clary are two different people, assigned to the same job . . . to kill Valentine. Better Summary inside.
1. Together

Summary: Jace and Clary don't know each other. They are on opposite ends of the Shadowhunter school food chain. The only thing they have in common is this: demon slaying skills. So, when their teacher assigns them to kill one of the most feared Shadowhunters in the world, Clary and Jace must travel around the globe to find him and kill him.

"It's simple," Mrs. Jenkins told the two students. "You two are going to kill Valentine, together."

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER:

Clary sighed and doodled on her notebook. She had finished her demon hunting quiz twenty minutes ago, while her fellow Shadowhunter friends were still scribbling on their papers and glancing up feverishly at the clock.

Well, they weren't exactly her friends.

Clary Fray wasn't popular. She was a nerd, a geek, a dork. And in this school, no one liked a nerd, or a geek, or a dork. Little did they know that the frizzy red-head was the second best Shadowhunter in her school.

Second only to Jace Wayland.

Jace was popular. His blond hair and tawny eyes got him pretty far, but his talent got him the rest of the way. He could kill demons and downworlders. He knew the name and weak point of almost everything. The only thing he didn't know was Clary's name.

"All right, pencil's down." Mrs. Jenkins stood from her desk and began walking around the hall, collecting test sheets. There were sighs, whispers and shuffling papers. Jace sat, smirking. Clary despised him. He was conceited and a jerk. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

Mrs. Jenkins smiled as she whisked Clary's paper away. "Clarissa, could I borrow you after class?" she asked Clary. Clary nodded, confused. Was she in trouble? But then, why was Mrs. Jenkins smiling at her.

The shrill bell rang, and Clary jumped to her feet. She lingered by her desk and waited for the students to trickle out. Looking over, she saw Jace lingering, similar to her. Suddenly, Mrs. Jenkins called them over.

"Jonathon, Clarissa," she greeted them each in turn. "As you two may know, you are the most talented young Shadowhunters." Jace glanced over at Clary in surprise. He'd seen the girl in the halls, but never had he guessed that she was a good demon slayer. "So, I'm giving you a mission. You are aware of Valentine, yes?"They nodded.

Valentine was the most feared Shadowhunter in history. He killed for fun, and spared no one. "Well, you two are going to find him, and kill him. You will do this instead of your studies. It will be your project."

"Me, work with him?!" Clary was incredulous.

"Me, work with this nerd?" Jace was outraged. Mrs. Jenkins stood from her desk and gathered her papers.

"It's simple. You are going to kill Valentine, together."


	2. Disbelief

Clary and Jace stood in silence. Clary looked, if possible, more angry than Jace. Mrs. Jenkins started out of the hall. Jace and Clary followed like lost puppies. "But, why can't Isabelle, or Alec or someone else come?" Jace asked pleadingly.

Outside, the hallways were crowded with teenage Shadowhunters. They moved hastily out of Mrs. Jenkins way. "Mrs. Jenkins, I can't work with him!" She turned on the heel of her high heeled shoe, and forced the two teens to stumble backwards.

"You two will do whatever I tell you, or you will be kicked out of this school, and with never become a full Shadowhunter." That shut them up. After Mrs. Jenkins uttered these words, she turned and resumed walking. "You will start tomorrow, unless you have any prior arrangements . . ." and with that, she left them in the crowd, staring at her retreating figure.

"Well this is just great!" Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! You'll probably just sneak Isabelle Lightwood with you!" Jace smirked at Clary.

"Great idea, Fray! You might actually be useful." Clary's eyes narrowed. She did not want complements from the biggest jerk in school. Shaking her head, she whizzed to her next class.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. At the end, she left to her dorm. She had been placed in a single room, which Clary loved. She could do all her work and not be bothered by a roommate. She fingered here thoroughly used stele, Liel. She considered creating a new rune, but instead, she decided to simply sketch.

Clary opened the sketch book and held a pencil over a fresh page. She hesitated. Flipping through her previous sketch's, she saw many of her classmates. Jace, herself, Alec, her mother, Jocelyn, a dark shadow, symbolizing her unknown father, and the school. The only thing she hadn't drawn was Isabelle.

Sighing, Clary began to sketch. She first drew Isabelle's angular face, and tall frame. Her chin was tilted up, showing her confidence. Ink black hair flew around her face, and black eyes finished it. She drew her tight Shadowhunter gear and knee high boots. Faint lines on her arms showed her faded marks.

Once she was done, Clary closed her sketchbook gently.

She pulled her covers over her and snuggled into them. Tomorrow, she would begin her journey that she knew she was destined to go on. But with Jace Wayland?

I think not, she thought to herself grumpily.

Oh, I think so.


	3. Demons

Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

Jace awoke the next morning to the sound of vigorous knocking at his door. He groaned and padded to his door. Opening it, he saw a mess of fiery red hair. That girl, what was her name? Carrie? Mary? Larry?

"Jace, we're going in half an hour!" she sounded agitated. Jace squinted at her.

"Where are we going?" Jace asked, his words slightly slurred. She – whatever her name was – looked disbelieving.

"Are you suffering from amnesia, or stupidity!?" she was actually kind of cute, Jace thought.

"No, just irresistible charm," Jace replied. "Wait, aren't we supposed to go on some sort of mission?" he ran his hands through his golden blond hair. Memories began to return, him and . . . the girl were supposed to kill someone. Valentine! They were supposed to kill Valentine . . . together. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, you have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes. Hurry up. Oh, and pack a bag," she added. And with that, she spun on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait, what's your name?" Jace called after her retreating figure. Without turning, she replied:

"Clary."

Shaking his head, he retreated into his room and began to throw clothes into a backpack.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jace thumped down the winding stairs. There was a small crowd of people gathered in the entry hall, mostly to watch Jace Wayland leave.

Clary was already there. Isabelle and Alec Lightwood were conferring in quiet voices. Jace sauntered over to Clary. "Fray! Are we leaving already?" Jace grinned at Clary who refused to respond.

"Jonathon, Clarissa you are ready to leave, I presume?" Mrs. Jenkins asked the two. They looked up at her. Jace smiled brilliantly.

"'Course, Jane," Jace used his teacher's first name.

"Don't push it, Jonathon," she warned. Clary looked impatient and angry. What was her problem? Jace thought. Couldn't she ever be happy? Apparently not. "Now remember, Valentine is somewhere in L.A., so find him, kill him, and come back."

"Piece of cake," Jace said lazily. "Can we leave now?" Jace asked his teacher. She nodded. They began out the door. A chorus of 'Byes' erupted from the group. Jace waved adoringly at his fan-club, and then left, slamming the door behind him.

Clary tagged along as Jace strolled across the dewy lawn, towards the garage. "Um, Jace? I think we're supposed to take horses, or something." Jace ignored her.

Opening the garage door, he saw a lineup of confiscated Vampire motorcycles. "Now this is how to travel in style," he muttered. Running his hands along the bikes, he was trying to choose one. "Can you drive one of these?" he asked Clary.

"Yeah, and I also have a flying pig," she said sarcastically. "I'm a girl, I can't drive one of these!"Jace rolled his eyes. Five minutes later, he jumped onto a jet black motorcycle.

"C'mon, Fray! Hop on." Clary walked over hesitantly. She climbed gingerly onto the back of the bike. "Hold on," Jace said, and he started the engine. The motorcycle jerked forward, and then continued more smoothly. And much faster. The gates opened automatically, and Jace stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Clary asked. "Why are we stopped?"

"Demons."


	4. Mysterious Stranger

Thanks for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Hope you like it.

"Seriously?! Demons?" Clary's voice was low and disbelieving. "Well, okay then." Leaping off the back of the bike, she withdrew a seraph blade. She saw a few demons approaching her. At a closer look, Clary could see that they were just five Raveners.

Clary lunged forward and stabbed it cleanly through its weak point, the top of the head. The Ravener squealed in pain, and vanished, leaving behind nothing. Jace was astounded. Was she serious? She was better than Isabelle, or Alec. "Are you going to help me, or not?" Clary inquired, advancing on the next Ravener.

With a start, Jace realized he was just staring. He jumped off the bike, and also drew his seraph blade. Between the two of them, the five Raveners had disappeared within minutes.

Clary moved to the side of the road, wiping the blood off her blade and into the grass. Jace followed her lead, something he didn't usually do. "What, how, I mean, what?" Jace tried to form a sentence that wouldn't display his amazement. Instead, his words tripped up. Clary's lips curled into a smirk.

"Didn't do so bad yourself, Wayland." Sheathing her seraph blade, she made her way back to the bike. Jace followed, then jogged ahead of her. He jumped on the front, and Clary climbed on after him.

Jace started the engine, and they were off, down the flat, empty road. Clary held on tight. In truth, she was scared as hell to be riding on a motorcycle. But she managed to keep herself from screaming when Jace swerved around a tight corner.

Clary watched as the sun rose to as peaking point, and then nose dived. Jace had estimated the time they had before it was dark, and he pulled into a parking lot as the sky turned pink and orange. Clary climbed off. Her legs were aching, as well as her arms, from holding on so tightly. Jace glided by her.

Clary caught up, and squinted to see the sign hanging on the rickety building. 'Cassandra Hotel' the sign read. Clary yearned to whip out her sketchpad and draw the building.

It seemed beautiful, in its own way. It looked antique, with its chipped, forest green paint and windowsills bearing pots of fresh flowers. The door was made of dark wood, and looked like it was the newest asset to the hotel. Sighing, Clary followed Jace.

The bell above the door sounded frantically as the two Shadowhunters walked inside. Clary's hand rested on her seraph blade, ready to use it if need be. Jace sauntered to the counter, as if he came there all the time. He rung the golden bell, and a girl zipped to the counter. She smiled at the two, especially Jace, Clary noticed. She wore a blue uniform, and her nametag read 'Clare'. Dark brown hair was piled into a knot on her head, and emerald green eyes popped against her tanned skin.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in an annoyingly perky voice. An equally annoying smile matched her voice. Jace grinned.

"Yeah, could we have a room for two?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Clare typed quickly and grabbed a room key from under the desk. "Here you are." Jace caught the key between his thumb and forefinger, and then it was gone. Clary could tell he'd hidden it in his pocket, but he'd moved to fast for Clare's eyes to follow. Her eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Thanks," Clary cut in, and began to drag Jace away. He yanked his arm from her grip, and narrowed his eyes. But he didn't dare say a word. Not after what she'd done to those demons with her seraph blade.

Clary slipped the key out of Jace's pocket and looked at the number. 481. "Hey!" Jace snatched the key back as they reached the elevator door. Clary pressed the button and they waited as it came rattling down.

The doors opened and a dinging bell echoed through the quiet hotel. They stepped inside, and weapons that hung on their sturdy belts clashed together.

Clary and Jace stood awkwardly on separate sides of the rising elevator. It let them out on the sixth floor, and the rushed into the hall. The floors were carpeted with rust colored, worn carpet, and doors flanked the skinny hallway.

Clary ran her hands along the rough wall, looking at the numbers. 479 . . . ah ha! 481. Jace unlocked the door with ease, and stepped inside. Clary could sense something in the room wasn't right. "Jace, there's something wrong . . ." Clary whispered.

"Shh, be quiet, Fray," Jace breathed. She listened to him, and shut her mouth. They prowled the living room, not daring to flick the light switch. Clary saw something stir behind the couch, and sucked in her breath. Jace followed her gaze, and flattened himself against the wall. They both glided along it, careful not to make a sound.

And that's when they saw it.

With tentacles, a lipless mouth, and scaled skin, it was the most disgusting demon Jace had ever seen. The two recognized it to be a Raum demon. Jace grinned like the Cheshire cat. He loved a good fight.

They glanced at each other, and then lunged, simultaneously, at the Raum demon. It sounded a owl-like call, and suddenly, seven other Raum demons slithered from the bedrooms. "Oh, hell," Jace's shoulders sagged.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. It –he, Clary realized that the someone who had intruded was a boy, jumped onto a demon. Clary and Jace stood transfixed, before moving into action. Her blade in hand, Clary killed the demon with graceful precision. Jace was fighting two at the same time, and the mysterious stranger had already killed another.

They fought together, side by side, until every last Raum demon was dead. Then, Jace held the tip of his sword under the strangers face. His hand didn't shake, and his expression was cold and calculating. The stranger put his hands in the air.

"My name's Simon, Simon Lewis."

So, what do you think? Please review, I love hearing what you think!


	5. The Other Jonathon

"Simon? From Brooklyn?" Simon cocked his head to one side.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Your hair seems familiar . . ." Simon smiled. Jace muttered something under his breath.

"I'm Clary, Clary Fray. We were in elementary school together. And then I transferred . . . what, I mean, how did you . . ." Clary nodded towards the floor, where the Raum demons had been.

Jace looked at Simon with a calculating expression. "Well, after you left, I started hanging out with a guy named Eric and couple of his buddies. We thought it'd be funny to, ah, sneak into the Hotel Dumort. They weren't too happy about that. Eric and the others got out, but one of the people caught me. And, ah, they're Vampires so . . . I'm sorta a Vampire," he finished awkwardly.

Jace sniggered. "You're an idiot," he said bluntly. Clary elbowed him. Hard. Simon tried not to smile, but soon he was grinning idiotically. Jace sneered at him. "I'll leave you two catch up." He looked from Clary to Simon. "A Shadowhunter and an idiot Vampire. You'd make a great couple."

And with that, Jace proceeded into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind him. Simon stared after him. "What's his problem?" he asked. Clary rolled her eyes.

"He just has a high ego, and watching you kill demons made him feel as if you were superior. And no one can be superior to Jace Wayland," Clary collapsed onto the beige couch. "Ew," she shrank back from a splatter of blood stained onto the couch. "So, where are you going?" Clary asked Simon.

"Uh, well, I'm headed to L.A. I'm something called a Daylighter, which means that I can go out in the sun. There's someone called Percy. He's a Vampire, and apparently he might know why I am like I am. Where are you headed?"

Clary sighed. "Jace and I were chosen to go to L.A. and kill Valentine. He's the most feared Shadowhunter in the world you know," Clary explained. Simon nodded.

They were both silent for a moment. With a sigh, Simon stood. "Well, I'm gonna go back to my room. Nice seeing you again, Clary." Clary smiled. Simon seemed to be lingering, and Clary finally caught on.

"Um, Simon, we're both going to the same place, so why don't you come with us?" Clary suggested. There was a bang, followed by loud footsteps. Clary looked up and saw Jace, looking absolutely furious, march towards them.

"What's your problem, Fray?" he asked. Clary raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty sure you're trying to ruin my life. I do not want to go to kill Valentine with you, let alone a Vampire! And a badly dressed one at that," Jace finished. Clary stood up. She was about four or five inches shorter than Jace, and he smirked down at her.

"You. Do. Not. Own. The. WORLD! Not every decision I make revolves around you. Simon was just going to the same place as us, so I figured he might want to come along. For someone so popular, you sure seem to hate people."

"He is not a person," Jace pointed out.

Standing out in the hall, he listened carefully. Clarissa Fray, Jonathon Wayland, and the vampire boy, Simon, were having a heated discussion. He could make out there words, something about L.A., and about killing Valentine. He flipped open his phone – something he only used in emergencies – and dialed the correct number.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice.

"Father, they've found you're location. There sending two Shadowhunters to come and kill you."

The voice chuckled, creating a strange noise, much like crackling paper, over the phone.

"You've done well, Jonathon Morgenstern. I'm proud to call you my son." And with that, Jonathon clicked off his phone and disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Falling Apart

Clary's POV

I was furious. My face felt about as red as my hair. And not from embarrassment. From pure hatred, directed towards Jace. He was being a first-class jerk, especially towards Simon. And I didn't even know why. What had Simon done to him? Besides being nice to me. . . wait, was that why he'd been mean? Could he like me?

No, that's not possible! We're complete, total opposites. Aren't we?

As I got into bed, my head was swirling with contradicting thoughts. Jace had claimed one room, I had taken the other. Simon had insisted on sleeping on the couch, although Jace hinted strongly that he should go back to his room.

I climbed under the thin, hotel room sheets and slowly drifted off to sleep . . .

Jace's POV

Was she completely blind? That rat's using her! I thought angrily. I will now refer to Simon as . . . The Rat. Obviously, she liked that type of person. Geeky, lame, and frankly quite annoying. Could she not see that I like- no, I don't like her, I reminded myself. Love doesn't exist. And besides, I have Aline.

Clary's POV

I woke up the next morning and packed my bags. Jace still hadn't emerged from his room, and Simon had returned to his room to collect his belongings. With a sigh, I walked over and knocked on Jace's door.

No answer.

"Jace! Get up! Jace, we have to go!"

No answer.

I'd had just about enough of Jace's obnoxious attitude, and had no problem barging into his room. Jace was sitting on his bed, his bags packed, the bed made. "What are you doing?" I asked Jace angrily.

"Basking in my own awesomeness," Jace replied.

"Jace, enough, okay. I know you don't like Simon, but he's my friend, so for the love of God, just play nice!" I exploded.

Jace wore a bemused smile on his face. "He's not coming," Jace told me. His tone was firm and not a hint of sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Yes, Jace he is. Well, don't you think that a Vampire would make a good asset to our team? I mean, he can't die. He already is, you know . . ."

"Dead? I know. Are you really going to date a dead guy?" he asked coolly. I was taken aback.

"Who said I was going to date Simon?" I asked. "We're just friends. That's all we ever were, and that's all Simon ever thought about me. Nothing more. Besides why do you care?"

"I don't. But he does," Jace nodded towards the door. I whipped around and came face to face with Simon.

"Simon, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. And it's fine. You go ahead and fall head over heels for this untrustworthy shadowhunter. Don't let me get in the way." Simon disappeared through the door. I glared at Jace.

"Nice going," I said, before running after Simon.

Jace POV

The glare Clary had given me suggested the girl could hold a grudge. But I felt pretty pleased with myself. The Rat's confidence was at an all time low, and Clary was too embarrassed to comfort him. But seeing her so unhappy was bringing my mood down.

I had already finished packing, so while the other two were hurrying around, gathering their belongings, I watched the football game. Mundane's didn't believe in pain, I concluded. They carried no weapons, and their hits were feeble and misplaced. "Are you ready?" Clary asked coldly.

"Yep, you?" She nodded.

We left. The girl who had been at the counter when we checked in was no longer there. I left a large chunk of mundane money on the counter, along with a big tip. I really had no need for it.

Clary, The Rat and I stood outside in a makeshift circle. The wind whipped at our faces, throwing Clary's wild hair into her face. "So, where are we headed?" Simon wondered. Seeing the look on Clary's face, I refrained from contradicting him.

"L.A. I don't know where, but I think I know someone who does. He's a warlock, and he's pretty . . . uh . . . interesting. He used to live in Brooklyn, but then he had to move just outside L.A. I'll call Alec, he knows where he lives," I told them. Clary nodded.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhear, you need to find Valentine, and I could help you, if you'd like," a stranger, about our age, approached.

"What's your name, Shadowhunter?" I asked.

"It's Sebastian."


	7. Truth and Lies

Sorry for the wait! Hope you still enjoy the chapter.

After much consideration, they'd dubbed Sebastian as their guide, and were now driving Simon's old, gross van. Jace had been reluctant to abandon their motorcycle, but had finally agreed.

Now, Simon was driving, Clary was riding shotgun, and Sebastian and Jace sat in the middle row. Jace hated Sebastian, with his smug, superior smile. He was hiding something, and Jace was sure of it. But Clary, on the other hand, believed every word he spoke. She was buying this crap! Jace thought she was smarter than this, but apparently not.

" . . . I got away, but it was close." Jace heard Sebastian wrap up another of his fake, rehearsed tales and sneered.

"You are so lucky to be alive!" Clary gasped. Her eyes widened in shock at the scenario that Sebastian had described.

"Yeah definitely . . . turn here!" Sebastian shouted. Simon screeched the van around the corner they'd almost missed.

"Jesus, man! Give me a heads up preferably before we get there! Now, left or right?" he asked. They'd been driving for hours, and Jace wasn't altogether sure where they were. However, he knew that they had reached L.A. now.

"Right, then keep going until you get to the first left. Turn and park somewhere on that street," Sebastian instructed. Jace looked out the window. The area seemed pretty dodgy, nothing Jace couldn't handle. He could sense demons being held at bay, tethered by a strong force.

Mundanes seemed scarce, occasionally he'd see a teenager with his or her hood up, or a group of friends. Thank the Angel for that; he didn't want them to hear the commotion that they would cause when they caught Valentine, which Jace was sure they would.

Simon slowed, getting ready to turn. Suddenly, Jace saw two boys standing on the street. One of them had a large rock in their hand. "Look out!" Jace shouted. But it was too late. Simon had turned, and just as he did, the rock crashed through the windshield.

Clary covered her face as glass shattered everywhere. A few pieces hit her sweater, but one snagged her cheek. Jace could feel glass hitting him, but he was focused on Simon. He had dropped his hands from the wheel in shock. Unfortunately, his foot was still pressed firmly to the gas pedal.

Jace dove forwards, catching onto the wheel. The van was zooming forward at a speed Jace didn't know it was able too. Suddenly, Simon seemed to shake himself awake. He grabbed the wheel just as Jace let go. Simon turned the van, oblivious to the sign that read: DEAD END. Below the words was a picture of a cliff and a stick man tumbling off of it.

"Simon! It's a dead end! STOP!" Clary shrieked. Simon saw the cliff ahead and tried to press the brakes. They refused to go down. Clary looked over and saw the rock that had flown through their window wedged tightly underneath the brake pedal.

The cliff was getting closer and closer. "On the count of three, jump!" Jace shouted.

"One," he opened his door. "Two. THREE!" They leapt from the car. Jace landed upright, like a cat. Clary had landed on her feet as well, he saw. Simon and Sebastian, however, were on their stomachs. The four watched the van rattle its way to the edge and fly into the air, disappearing from their sight.

"I loved that van," Simon muttered dejectedly. Jace rolled his eyes.

"It was a moldy old lump of metal. How could you love that?"

"It wasn't mine! It was my bands. Our first van . . ." he sighed. He and Sebastian stood and brushed themselves off. Jace approached Sebastian.

"What was that?" he spat.

"I don't understand. It wasn't my fault."

"Why did those kids just happen to throw a rock at our windshield? I seriously doubt they did that for fun. Did you put them up to that, Sebastian?" Jace asked quietly. Clary marched over and stood behind Sebastian.

"Hey!" she started angrily. "It's not Sebastian's fault! Those kids are just . . . I don't know. Kids do stupid things, okay? Get over it, Jace."

"You're seriously siding with him?" Jace asked disbelievingly. Clary just crossed her arms defiantly.

"Maybe it was you. Maybe you hated me, so you wanted to set me up! That's what it is! Well, you lose," Sebastian smirked.

Jace had had enough. He punched Sebastian in the jaw. Sebastian didn't move, he just flung his fist at Jace's face. Jace ducked and aimed another blow at his stomach. While Jace was down, Sebastian jumped on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

He hit Jace's face with a blow that caused a sickening crunch. He kept hitting him. Jace struggled, but he couldn't get up. Simon tried to pull Sebastian off, but he just kicked him back.

Jace saw Clary run over, stele in hand. She grabbed the blade, ignoring the slight pain from the sharp edge, and slammed the hilt into Sebastian's head. He slumped over, knocked unconscious. Jace struggled to his feet.

"I could've-"

"Shut up," Clary interrupted, irritated. "Just get me rope." He grabbed a long piece of rope out of his belt. Clary snatched it out of his hands and began working on Sebastian's arms. She used her own rope to knot his ankles together. She stood up.

"Seriously, you didn't have to do that," Jace told her. Clary turned to him.

"You were getting pummeled, what was I supposed to do?" she asked him angrily.

"I thought you sided with him," Jace countered. Simon stood, looking at the two nervously.

"It was an act! I didn't trust him! I sided with him because I knew that if I did, he wouldn't expect me to attack him. I was waiting for the right moment, so that we could tie him up and interrogate him. I thought you might have caught on, but apparently not."

Jace was silenced. Then, his lips curled into a grin. "You really are smart, aren't you Fray?" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. Help me with him. Simon, you too!" Simon ran over and lifted Sebastian easily.

"It's alright, I've got him. Now, where do you want to put him?" he asked. Clary looked around. There were heavily graffitied cement walls everywhere. She noticed a metal ladder leading to a rooftop. As she looked, there appeared to be no one up there.

"Hey, can you get him up those?" she asked, pointing to the ladder. He nodded and ran over. Tossing Sebastian over his shoulder, he used one hand to hold him and the other to climb. Clary started up, followed by Jace. Simon set Sebastian on the ground.

"Do you want me to wake him?" he asked. Clary nodded.

"It's time for some answers," she said, just as Simon shook Sebastian awake.

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with my other stories, two of which I've completed. So, now I'll update more frequently. Please still review! Thanks!

clarissafray


	8. Traitor

Here's the next chapter pretty quick. I think it's my longest, so that's good. Thank you so, so, so, so much for all the amazing reviews. I really, really appreciate them.

(This chapter has some minor violence. I just thought I'd let you know.)

Sebastian had never been beaten before. Never. Ever.

"How did you . . ." he muttered, just as he was shaken awake by the Vamp. Jace smirked.

"Clary hit you over the head with the back of her stele," Jace told him, grinning widely. He wasn't even disappointed that he hadn't been the one to take Sebastian out. Well, maybe a little.

"We need some answers," Clary said. Sebastian barely heard her, he was too focused on the ropes tying his ankles and wrists.

"I'd stay put, if I were you," Simon advised. "I'll happily chase you and bring you back so Clary can hit you over the head again. If you try to escape, that is." Sebastian glared at him. Even he knew that a Vampire could easily outrun him.

"As I was saying, we need answers," Clary repeated.

"Look, I don't know anything," Sebastian tried to act innocent.

"I'm growing tired of this, Clarissa," Jace started. "If he keeps up this act, then we're going to have to do it my way." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Jace. Sebastian, all we want is too know where Valentine is," Clary told him.

"I'm really quite sorry, Clary. But I'm not telling you." Clary threw up her hands, giving up. She stepped back and let Jace have his shot.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You and me. No weapons. A fair fight. If I win, then you tell and lead us to where Valentine is, and help us kill him. If I lose, then you go free," Jace said.

"I'm game," Sebastian agreed.

"Really? We have to resort to physical violence? Boys . . ." Clary muttered disbelievingly.

"Hey, you were the one who hit me over the head. And as I recall, I was the one who almost killed you last time," he said, smirking at Jace.

"I – never mind, let's just get started. Vampire, untie him," Jace commanded.

"No please? No thank you? Not even my name . . ." Simon murmured angrily. Jace ignored him and waited until he'd broken the knots.

"Jace, give me your stele. And your seraph blade. Come to think of it, just give me all of your weapons so you can't cheat," Clary said. Jace sighed but began digging weapons of all shapes and sizes out of his pockets, boots, and even behind his ear. "It looks like a pen, but it's really a tiny, sharp blade," Jace informed her, as he plucked it from behind his ear and handed it over.

Two minutes later, Clary's hands were full of weapons. "Simon, check Sebastian for weapons, would you?" she asked. He nodded and checked Sebastian's pockets, shoes, and after some hesitation, his ear.

Simon only found one stele, one seraph blade and a simple knife.

He and Clary set the pile down as far away from Jace and Sebastian as possible. "Wait, shouldn't we get off the roof first, I mean, isn't it more . . . safe?" Simon suggested.

"Hey, if their ready to risk their lives, then let them," Clary countered. She sat down and grinned. "Do you want ground rules, or is this a 'Play 'till someone dies' kind of battle?"

"I think rules would be good," Simon said.

"Okay. So . . . how about, um . . . whoever pins the other down for three seconds wins? If you fall off the roof, you lose. If you take a weapon and use it, you lose. Anything you want to add, Simon?" she asked. He shook his head. "Okay then, one . . . two . . . three . . . go!"

Nothing.

The boys circled each other.

Clary and Simon waited another minute.

Still . . . nothing. "Seriously, guys, we don't have all day!" Clary said impatiently.

Sebastian gave in and dove, sliding across the roof and grabbing Jace's feet, knocking him over. Jace rolled over and landed in a cat-like stance. He swung at Sebastian, who dodged easily. They stood almost simueltaniously, and began to fight. Like they do in the movies, Clary thought. One would punch or kick, and the other would deflect. Occasionally, they'd get a hit in, but five minutes past without a serious injury.

"Jesus, it's like you planned your moves out! Someone do something please! For the love of the Angel . . ." Clary trailed off, irritated.

Jace glanced over to Clary, and it was that millisecond that his gaze flickered from Sebastian that he punched him in the gut. Jace doubled over, and Sebastian took that opportunity to kick Jace's legs out from under him.

Jace rolled over on the ground, still in pain, while Sebastian stood over him, smirking.

Jumping up, Jace used all of his force to push Sebastian back. Normally, Sebastian would have been able to regain his balance, but before he had the chance, Jace pushed him - right off the roof.

Clary and Simon's eyes widened in surprise. So did Jace's. Clary scrambled up and rushed to the side of the roof, peering over warily.

Suddenly, a hand caught onto her foot. She shrieked in surprise. Clary could see Sebastian struggling to regain his smirk whilst holding on to one side of the roof and her foot. She could see that he had no intention of letting go, and that he had every intention of using her foot as a rope to climb back up.

She fell down, landing on her back. Clary tried desperately to shake him off, but Sebastian's grip was as strong as steel. She looked behind her to see why neither Jace or Simon were helping, but what she saw made her freeze completely.

Simon, sweet, dorky, glasses-wearing Simon, stood over Jace, seraph blade in hand. "SIMON!" Clary shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Simon didn't look at her.

"Clary, sometimes you are so blind. I'm. Not. On. Your. Side. Now, as soon as I've finished with this conceited idiot, I'll be ready to kill you. If you could pull my colleague up, though, that'd be great."

Suddenly it all made sense. Simon, mysteriously bursting into their hotel room. Sebastian, showing up the next morning. The rock in the window, the failed attempt to save Jace when Sebastian was beating him up.

They were working together.

They were working with Valentine.

Looking back at Jace and Simon, she saw Simon poised, seraph blade in hand, ready to kill. Clary felt Sebastian tug on her foot, still trying to hoist himself up. Using the last thing she could think of, she spoke.

"Sebastian, I love you," she shouted. Those simple words caused Sebastian to look up, his grip slackening. Clary used that tiny window of oppurtunity to kick Sebastian off the edge. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell. Clary didn't look, but winced at the thud she heard two seconds later.

She turned, about to get up, but found herself face to face with a crouching Simon. He grinned. "Not so fast, Fray." He pushed her lightly, but with Vampire strength, she ended up being thrown off the roof. She took a page from Sebastian's book and grabbed onto the side. She could see the ladder they'd used to get up – on the other side of the wall.

Since Simon was still there, she decided to slap him in the face. She didn't have the strength to punch, so that was all she could do. Simon, however, wasn't too happy. He stood.

"Now, Clary, hitting is never the answer," he said in a mocking tone. "I need to dispose of you, before Valentine hears of Sebastian's . . . unfortunate death. Hopefully yours, and Jonathon's, of course, will help his grief." Clary pulled herself up enough to peek onto the rooftop. Jace lay, sprawled and unmoving.

"Jace!" she cried. She looked at Simon in bewilderment. "You're seriously crazy! I mean, what did we ever do to you?"

"You went after my father!" Simon exploded.

"What? Simon . . . you're a Vampire! And Valentine's a Shadowhunter! I mean, were you adopted?"

"Adopted?" he scoffed. "No! I was a Shadowhunter. Sebastian and myself were the best hunters, and loyal to our father. We did whatever he asked. Even when he asked us to attack the Vampires at Hotel du Mort. It was an unfortunate accident. I got bitten! And I'll never be the same. But my father still relies on me. He needs me to handle stupid, juvenile hunters like you. So, here I am, handling you."

Simon stepped on one of her hands, crushing it. She gasped in pain and tugged it from under his foot. She was now only hanging on by one hand. Clary closed her eyes, getting ready to fall. She waited a minute.

"Uh, Clary? You can open your eyes now," she heard a familiar voice drawl. Her eyes burst open, to see Jace, smirking at her, an eyebrow raised. He held a seraph blade in his hand. His shirt was bloody. Simon lay on the ground, eyes closed. Jace had only knocked Simon out, she realized.

But he'd saved her.

Jace offered her a hand, and she took it gladly. He hoisted Clary onto the roof, then winced in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Actually, if you could hand me a bandage, that'd be great," Jace replied.

"He stabbed you!" she shrieked.

"Kind of."

"How can someone 'kind of' stab you?" Clary wanted to know, making air quotes around the words 'kind of'.

"Well, I'm not dead, so it's okay," Jace assured her.

Clary sighed and glared at him.

"There will be a day, Jace Wayland, when you will shed a tear. It may not be today, or tomorrow. Or even in a month. But there will be a day," she told him. He snorted.

"Don't hold your breath."

With that, they set to work bandaging themselves up. Clary helped Jace with the stab wound in his stomach, and soon they were ready to go. Jace and Clary divided Jace's weapons, since all Clary had was a seraph blade, and they hoped down the ladder.

The two abandoned the van and began walking down the street.

"You know, I saw you hit Simon," Jace started.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, you hit like a girl." Clary elbowed him in the stomach as hard as possible. He clutched it tightly, and she smiled smugly.

They continued on their way, chatting like friends. Which Clary realized they were.

Saving each other really brought them together.

With this realization, Clary knew that they'd find Valentine. He was still here in L.A., Clary was sure of it. And hey, if they could defeat a Shadowhunter and Vampire, how hard could Valentine be?

The answer:

Very, very hard.

So . . . I got the next chapter up pretty quick! I'm happy . . . anyways, I'm sorry if you don't like mean Simon, but . . . oh well :) Review!

Thanks!

clarissafray


	9. AN

This is not another chapter, unfortunately.

This is a note saying that I will be taking a break from 'Hunting Valentine', as well as all of my other stories. I'm sorry to all my readers, but I'm just not all that into writing at the moment, and I don't want to put out bad chapters. So I'm taking a break from fanfiction.

My break from writing is in no means permanent. I will most definitely write more, just not now.

I will continue this story eventually, but I'm not sure when.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing,

clarissafray


End file.
